A Unknown Voice
by God of None
Summary: On Hold. Can't think of how to advance the plot. R&R what I have here
1. A Sickening Voice

Please read… this is my first story and I can't find anybody to edit it some it is probably going to have many errors. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Sickening Voice

"You will not finish your quest… you will fail… you will die!"

"Ahhh!" Link said as he jerked awake. Link looks around in terror.

Nothing…

It was near seven in the mourning and his tree house was filled with the fresh air from the forest. He could hear some of his childish kokiri friends.

"Not again, this is the third time in a row… I'm so tired" Link sighed.

"Might as well get up" Link got up and started putting on his socks and boots.

"Heya, Link!!" Saria said as she peeked her head into his tree house.

"What do you want, Saria?" Link said angrily.

"What's your problem?" Saria said curiously.

"Sorry, I'm just tired… can't seem to sleep much." Link said as he continued to get dressed.

He and Saria were best friends. He was not embarrassed by her presence while getting dressed.

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat some breakfast. I cooked up some bacon and eggs." Saria said.

"Sure I'll be there in a sec."

"Ok, see ya" Saria said as she jumped from the end of the balcony.

Link really didn't want to go have breakfast, but it would be rude to deny an invitation from his best friend. Besides, he needed to think about something else right now.

"Ok, I better get going" Link said as he headed outside.

* * *

Thank you reading this story. I need help and ideas so please R&R.


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

I am at school doing this one so it might be a little short… hopefully not. And for future reference I am not a writer, so many things grammatically will be wrong.

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unwanted Visitor

"Link? Are you ok?" Saria questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine still tired." Link said.

"Ok… you've been really tired lately, is there anything bothering you?"

"No, I guess I need to start going to bed earlier"

"I better get going though, thanks for the breakfast." Link said as he headed out the door.

"Maybe I should talk to the Great Deku Tree Jr." Link said quietly to himself.

As Link headed towards the Great Deku Tree Jr. Mido stopped him. (FYI I hate mido… how can he not tell that you have a sword and shield and just let you through???)

"Hey, weird kid! What are you going to the Great Deku Tree Jr. for, Huh?" Mido yelled

"None of your business, Shorty" Link replied.

"Well at least I stay a kid, Mr. Igrewupandbecametallerthaneverybodyelse." Mido annoyed.

"Well at least I have enough of a life to go do something besides stand here all day!!!" Link responded.

"Well…well… I HATE YOU!!!" Mido cried as ran to his house.

"Serves you right." Link said triumphantly.

As link reached the Great Deku Tree Jr. he saw that there was someone else there.

"Who are you?" Link said.

"No one… yet." The mysterious man said so quiet that link could barely hear him from a couple feet away.

"Ok… and why are you at the Great Deku Tree Jr." Link interrogated.

"Because it owns me something" the man said.

Meanwhile, the Great Deku tree Jr. was turning a white color. "Link… stop… him……please." The tree said. "But why? What is he doing?" Link said frightened. "Link. I am the chosen protector of the forest of life and this man wants to hurt the forest." The weak tree said. "Ok, I hope you know what you're talking about." Link said.

As soon as link started running the man disappeared. "Huh?" link said surprisingly. I wonder where he wen…" but then link was jabbed in the stomach and the man was standing over him. "You thought I would let you attack me? You are still inexperienced." He said. Link forced himself up.

"What did you say?"

"I said you are inexperienced in many ways and not fit to the holder of the triforce of courage."

Link drew his sword. "Let's see whose inexperienced now!!!"

"Don't. You'll only end up hurting yourself" but Link didn't listen he swung a single slice at the man and was repelled back by an invisible force. "Told you so." The man said smart-alecky. "Ow!" link screamed as he landed on the ground.

"Fool! You should of listened to me." The strange man yelled "I told you not to." Link was in severe pain, he broke his arm. "Ow. You shouldn't have done that." Link said calmly "Because now I'm ANGRY!!!" link shot up and ran towards the man before he could react. Slice! "Ah!!! Dang that hurts." The man said as he examined his thigh, now sliced straight across, and bleeding badly.

"Tell me your name… NOW!!!" link demanded. "I can't tell you that" the man grunted. "Why?!?" link questioned. "Because…Because… I don't know my name." the man screamed in pain.

"…"

"I came here to find out what my name was from this tree and he wouldn't tell me it so I tried to burn him." The man pleaded. "Ok??? Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes… I'm sorry"

"…""…"

"I have to go now." The man said as he got to his feet.

"Ok, go." Link said.

"But one last thing…" the man said

"What?"

"THIS!!!" the man said as the held out his hand and sent a spell flying towards link.

"!!!"

Link took the spell head on and flew towards the man. "Sorry, nephew." The man said as he punched link in the gut.

"Ugh……" link grunted as he pasted out.

* * *

I wanted this story to go in a… unexpected direction, so that is why I made him a relative of link. Moreover, I am taking a while on these because my friends are constantly correcting my grammar, so it might be a while.


	3. A Terrible Happening

I am actually surprised with how fast I got to work on this one because I have two new classes to deal with… ugh. Oh, here is chapter 3 of An Unknown Voice!

Chapter 3: A Terrible Happening

"Huh?" Link groaned as he awoke in the Lost Woods.

"You're awake. Are feeling alright?" Saria asked as she saw Link rustle.

"Yeah, but where am I?" Link questioned as he noticed he wasn't in Saria and Link's secret club house in the woods.

"You're in the Forest Temple," Saria said calmly.

"What!?, you know we're not supposed to be in here!" Link screamed as he rushed toward the entrance.

"Link… I had no other choice… my house was burned down, and so was yours." Saria sighed.

"What? By who? How? When? Why?" Interrogated Link.

"The Mysterious Man burnt them down, using and variety of several spells, two days ago, and I have no clue. Happy?" Saria responded sadly.

"Was anyone hurt? What about other houses? And did you say two days ago?" Link pressed one with the question.

"A couple kokiri are hurt and the shopkeeper was killed, Mido's house and the shop were also burnt down, and yes I did, you've been asleep for two days." Saria snapped with some defensiveness.

"Wow, why are you getting defensive? Is something bothering you?" Link asked, sad for interrogating Saria.

"Sorry Link, I just don't know what to feel, sad or happy, good or bad, I can't decide" Saria mumbled.

"I'm really sorry, I should have known," Link sighed guiltily.

"It's not your fault… you couldn't have known," Saria replied.

"That man…… he said he was my uncle" Link recalled quietly.

"Huh? Your uncle? But I always though that your parents were only children." Saria said truly intrigued.

"Well I never met my parents…" Link gloomed.

"Your mother was a great lady, she was always trying to help others." Saria complimented.

"However, your father was a different story, an evil man he was. He would not care what he did or destroyed, but he was always caring for you. His only child." Saria explained.

"Well, I supposed we need to go check on Kokiri Forest. See how people are coping, help with any debris." Link pondered.

"You go, I'll stay here. I am hardly in the mood to deal with that blubbering Mido." Saria whined.

"Ok, see you later." Link said as he walked through the curtain door.

As soon Link stepped through a single tree trunk, deep in the maze, he saw what happened to the peaceful town.

Destruction and Death traveled through the town liked a fat kid after and cupcake. Most building damaged, the Shopkeeper's Funeral, and most horrible, his tree house no longer in the tree in which leaves were just starting to change color for fall. Everyone did not notice him at first, but as soon as one person saw him the whole town knew where he was and glaring at him with the ferocity of a charging rhino.

"Hi?" link said unsure of what he had done to make his friends so spiteful towards him.

"Why did you let him do this to our beautiful town, huh?" yelled someone from the crowd that recently gathered around the ledge below link because none could climb.

"What?" Link asked him awkwardly "do you really think I wanted/let him do this?"

"Yes, we think you are a traitor to the kokiri. First, the deku tree, and now this? Why did we ever let you into our forest."

"But I wasn't prepared for this to happen. You can't blame me for everything that was done." Link pleaded.

"You ruined my house! You told him to do it because you hate me!" Mido screamed as he threw a stick a Link.

Link caught with his fast reflexes and threw it back out of defense, not of hate. It hit Mido square in-between the eyes and knocked him unconscious.

"Mido's right, you do hate not just him but all of us" Shouted a women, and the rest of the crowd started chanting "Destroyer of Forests! Destroyer of Forests!"

"I didn't mean to, it was just reflexes. Stop! Now! Please!" Link yelled as he ran towards his left, jumped down, and landed near the ruble that used to be the shop.

"Get him!" someone yelled.

"I must head towards Hyrule Field, and then collect my thoughts." Link mumbled as he ran ahead of the mob and towards those two tunnels leading out of the woods.

I am glad I got this up in three days. I have been pressed with my classes.


	4. The Wanderings

Hey, sorry I have been taking so long… my group in Current Social Issues made my finish this entire group project… I hate them… R&R. oh and _italics means narration, not link. _ Oh and sorry for forgetting the disclaimers… better late than never! Time for a disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda series or any Zelda games. I do own the characters I make up.**

Chapter 4: The Wanderings

"Hu..Hu..Hu.." link puffed. "I think they're gone." Link assured himself. "Man, I'm just going to sit." Link rambled as he sat down on the bridge between the tunnels.

"I thought you would come here." Whispered Saria.

"Why do they hate me? Why don't they understand? Why won't they listen?" Link questioned.

"Because you are different. Link, I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Advice, Link get out of here. You do not belong. Search and tread where you want, freely!" Saria advised.

"But, this is the only home I know." Link cried

"I know, but I promise you. Your life will be much better without us." Saria pleaded.

"Ok, I'll go. But you must promise me this, you will always be here, in the lost woods of kokiri forest, for me."

"I promise" Saria Pleased.

No more was said. Only the footsteps of link heading towards Hyrule Field could be heard in the misty, unforgiving forest.

_As link headed out of Hyrule field, he had no idea of where to go because he had lived in kokiri forest most of his life. He had to think of something but fell asleep and dreamt of his adventure through majora's mask. After finishing that quest, he headed home, his true home, to Kokiri Forest._

"Man, running from a group of children is not only tiring, but also very awkward." Link proclaimed to himself. "I really need to get going… it's getting dark outside." Link groaned as he stood up, wiping the grass off his tunic. "Where to go, where to go, where to go?" Link asked himself.

"I think Lon Lon Ranch is still open. Hmm…" Link wondered as he headed towards the ranch. "Wait, why am I walking?" Link said dumbly as he pulled out his ocarina of time. *Plays Epona's song* "I think I left her at the castle so I say 30-40 seconds… never mind" Link said as Epona came running towards him. "Hiya, girl. Did you miss me? I missed you." Link prattled. "Neigh, neigh!!" Epona whinnied. "Ok, let's head to Lon Lon Ranch.

As soon as they got to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon came running towards them. "Link, how are you? Long time no see!" Malon screamed from several yards away.

"Malon, hi," Link replied happily. "How's your father?"

"He's doing fine, same old dad," Malon complied. "He is still just as lazy."

"That's great!" Link exclaimed. "Can I go see him? I have a favor to ask him." Link requested.

"Sure, follow me." Malon answered.

"LINK!!! My good ole' buddy! How are you?" Talon yelled as Link entered the door.

"Talon! I am doing fine! Why are we yelling?" Link said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Link, I am just so excited you're here!" Talon explained. "This is the first time I have seen you since the castle 'incident'"

"I know, but I have a favor to ask of you." Link said calmly.

"Oh, and what may that be?" Talon responded

"I was wondering… well see… Can I stay here for a little while?" Link asked nervously.

"Of course you can… But now I have a question for you." Talon twisted the question.

"What?" Link said relived

"What bring you here, Forest Man?" Talon questioned cockily.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Ingo interrupted.

"No! This is none of your business." Talon growled.

"Humph!" Ingo puffed as he ran out of the house, towards the barn.

"Jerk," Talon said "He doesn't own this ranch"

"I never liked him anyway." Link said

"So are you going to answer my question?" Talon reminded Link

"Oh, yeah well…"

Link told Talon of his recent misfortunes, heart-breaks, and the man who wrecked his life. Talon believed every word Link said. Then Malon came in and said that she had something to give Link.

"Hey, Link… can I talk to you real quick?" Malon requested

"Sure," Link said happily "so… what do you want?"

"Maybe… Here have this," Malon said shyly as she handed Link a box containing a ring. "It was my grandpa's, he never wore it and dad didn't want it, and it holds something magical."

"Cool," Link exclaimed as he tried on the ring, only to find it was too big "dang, it's too…" Link cut off as the ring tightened around his finger. "Wow!?!? How did it do that?" Link yelled startled.

"I told you it was magical," Malon said assuring "Trust me, it won't squeeze your finger off."

"Thanks…" Link said awkwardly.

"No problem, Link" Malon oblivious to Link's sarcasm

Weeks pass… Link decides he has over-stayed his welcome.

"See you guys later" Link said as he headed out of the ranch.

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Good riddance"

And so he found himself in the same position as when he started… lost. So he traveled across Hyrule Field, alone… and cold. He found himself a tree to climb and sleep in, because we all now what happens when it becomes night in Hyrule Field.

He awoke to the sounds of footsteps, soft footsteps. Link grabs his sword and jumps down from the tree to find himself alone, on the ground and being watched.

"Hello?" Link yelled "you can come out now; I am not here to hurt you."

Nothing…

"Hmm?" Link said quietly to himself.

"Who are you" said a strange voice.

"Link, the hero of time." Link replied

"I am Tyran, Enemy of Rasnom." Tyran Explained.

Hey I am excited about this story… R&R.


	5. A Secret Meeting

Hey! I haven't had any time with my classes… arghh!!! I wish school was out. Anyway I do not own any of the characters except my own. (FYI, this is a short one)

Chapter 5: A Secret Meeting

"So… you're a hero too?" Link observed.

"Yea, I am just having a hard time because I am an exile everywhere and to everyone, except my family." Tyran replied.

"Well… what if you came with me? I'm sure you and me can beat our enemies together, if you are game." Link suggested.

"Rasnom is no easy enemy; he has vowed to be the holder of my last breath. I am scared, for he is a monster! You will be slaughtered if you come with me!" Tyran declared.

"That's fine; I have just lost my home and all my friends… I am just as alone as you. I have nowhere to go." Link stated.

"Well, I have just one question: Can you be trusted?" Tyran grumbled.

"Of course I can, I am the hero of time!" Link retorted. "But can you be trusted? We have just met, can I really trust you?"

"That depends, if you ever hurt anyone in my family, I will kill you. And if you kill Rasnom, I will hunt you down and crush you into tiny bit size pieces. And if I find out that you are traitor, your fate will be perilous." Tyran raved.

"Don't worry, I would do the same to you if any of that happened, with the exception of me killing Rasnom… I have my own monster to worry about." Link agreed.

"What happened to you?" Tyran questioned.

"My mentor is dead, house and friend's house burnt, and i my best friend." Link drugded.

"Who did it"

"I don't know, he was unknown to me." Link remembered.

"Well if you are going to help me, we better get started." Tryan urged.

Wow... i am lost in my pile of obsessive amount of homework i have. i should have chapter 6 up soon so... Read & Review Please!!!!


	6. Wander Far and Wide

Hey, I am getting through this homework so I can write this epic story of awesomeness… and the weird thing is that spell-check accepted awesomeness… weird!

I do not own any of characters in this story except Tyran, Rasnom, and someone new that we are meeting soon… suspenseful?!?!?!

* * *

Chapter 6: Wandering Far and Wide

"All people who live, die. But, not all people who die have lived."

Link and Tyran headed down the long, dirty road that Link knew very well as his travels had made him walk upon it many times. The wind blew with a gentle breeze that softly tugged at these poor adventures shirts as they headed to where they belong, nowhere. As if they could not help themselves, they headed towards Death Mountain; an odd name for a beautiful mountain, since Gannon's defeat.

"Hmm… I wonder if Darunia still remembers me." Link said aloud.

"Who's that?" Tyran asked curiously.

"Darunia, King of the Goron Tribe, is my Sworn Brother and friend." Link casually stated.

"Oh… Who are the gorons?" Tyran continued he questions.

"Wow, do you know nothing? He Gorons are the creatures that live on Death Mountain." Link explained bluntly.

"Well, hopefully they will accept me unlike everyone else in this world." Tyran hoped wishfully.

As this pair of exiles heads towards Death Mountain, someone notices one of the two adventures.

"Link!" Kaepora Gaebora exclaimed.

"Oh no! I don't need your advice!" Link screamed as he ran away from the talking owl.

"But I haven't seen you in days… You need my advice, you are young!" Kaepora yelled at his scared prey.

"You are proving my point!" Link argued

"Hey, Link. Who is this?" Tyran asked as he caught up with Link.

"A Stalker! He seems to find me no matter what I do. I kicked him unconscious last time we met, but that didn't stop him!" Link yelled as he was still trying to hide

"Boo! Found you! Ha ha ha!" Kaepora Said as he poked his head in the dead tree trunk where the Heros were hiding.

"Just go away, Kaepora!" Link said harshly

"Wahhhhhh………." wailed Kaepora as he flew away from them and into the bright, blue sky.

"Link! That was mean, he was just trying to be a friend." Tyran nagged

"You don't understand…" Link tried to argue but was interrupted by Tyran.

"No, Link, You don't. I have no friends and you treat yours like crap, What if we switched spots? What would you do?" Tyran lectured

"I'm not your friend?" Link asked sheepishly

"!!!" exclaimed Tyran "of course you are, it's has been a long time since I had a friend" Tyran told Link.

The two friends kept fighting until they realized it was dark outside and they were nearing on Kakariko Village. On this starry night, many creatures lurk in Hyrule Field and our protagonists are not protected this night.

"Link, do you see what I see in the distance?" Tyran asked curiously

"Yah, but I don't have a clue what it is." Link stated blatantly.

But not a second later, they heard a digging noise behind them, then a hobbling, then breathing.

"Tyran, behind us!" Link said as he turned to see three skeletons edging towards the unaware wanders.

As Tyran turned to see Link slicing at the skeleton's torso, He was grabbed by a skeleton from the back. He summoned his strength and set the skeleton on fire. As the skeleton ran away, Tyran used magic to rip apart the skeletons body parts from his body. Link decapitated the skeleton that he was fighting then kicks the one to his left side, and then he pulled out his hook shot and shot the skeletons head, blasting it to pieces. Tyran and Link joined back together and talked.

"Hey, you're a beast!" Tyran complemented Link

"Not now we are surrounded!" Link yelled as he charged towards the eight skeletons that were slowly circling them.

As Link charged, Tyran pulled out his two hidden daggers and several throwing knives. Tyran threw two knives towards one of the skeletons, both hit the skull and scored tyran a kill. Link just finished off a skeleton by breaking the spine with the hilt of his sword. A skeleton rushes Link, but he used the hook shot at his stomach, pulling the skeleton towards him. Link stares the skeleton in the sockets to where the eyes were supposed to be. Link grabs and rips off the skeletons head brutally, then throws the body to the ground and smashed his rib cage in. Tyran was now using a magical whip that he controlled from his fingers. They opposing army was down to three, Tyran has one on him and Link two. Link took out one with his fist as the other bit his leg, he screamed in pain but smashed the skeletons head in with his other foot. Tyran toyed with his last victim, wrapping it in the whip and punching it repeatedly in the face. Finally, tyran jabbed and knocked off the skeletons head. As the two caught their breath, the sunrise was rising and the night was fading.

"Link, you need to patch that up." Tyran commented on Link's leg wound

"What about you? Your arms are pretty damaged as he looked at Tyran's beaten and bloody arms and fist.

"Oh, I didn't notice. I guess my adrenaline is still pumping." Tyran waved off his comment, but noticed that Link was right and he was starting to feel the pain of his injuries.

_Link and Tyran soon entered Kakariko Village and was treated very well by the villagers, apparently Tyran was as hated as he had thought. Though some people discriminated against him._

* * *

Hey I am shocked… in and hour and forty-five minutes I get three and a half pages of this chapter done so… R&R please! I love to hear your opinions!


	7. Recovery

Hey, I might start a one shot soon so be looking out. R&R please.

* * *

Chapter 7: Recovery

"OWWWWW!!!!!!" screamed Tyran as a nurse bandaged up his arm

"Sir, calm down. I am just putting a bandage on… you are not going to die," The nurse stated calmly "There is no reason to scream, I thought you said you were thought?

"I am… but this hurts!" Tyran complained

"At least you can walk without being tackled back in your bed… you have nothing to be complaining about." Link lectured

"Your right" Tyran agreed

"Thank you, Link, you distracted him long enough for me to finish bandaging his leg" the nurse thanked Link and leaved.

Several hours pass as the wounded fighters rest and heal.

"Link… Link!" Tyran whispered

No response

"Link" Tyran spoke

Nothing

"LINK" Tyran yelled

"Ahhh!!!!" Link scream terrified as he fell off his bed

"Oops! Sorry, Link" Tyran apologized

"Thanks… what did you want?" Link asked slightly annoyed

"I… want someone to talk to because I was bored" Tyran spit out quickly

"Oh, about what" Link urged

"Just, we don't know enough about each other and I sense that we are going to be adventuring together" Tyran explained

"Oh, well you start" Link went along

"Ok," Tyran started "I was born in Hyrule Castle Town with my mother, Carla, and my Father, Siddion (Sid-di-on). We were a happy family… until my seventh birthday. On that dreadful day, my mother died. Rasnom murdered her, I vowed to kill him, and I was very close. When I was thirteen, I had him pinned, but he was toying with me… He broken both my legs, my left arm, and broke five ribs. I was left for dead, in the storeroom in city hall, because my father fled for his life as Rasnom tortured my mother, he was a weakling. I am angry at my father, why did he not fight? Why did he not care? Was I not good enough to save?"

"That sounds like a problem that could be troubling your mind, tell my how that make _you_ feel" Link observed

"Hey! I am in the middle of a life story!" Tyran Gripped "as I was saying"

"I lied there for two days and a night in my puddle of warm, red blood. If the city hall bathroom had not ran out of toilet paper, I would have died. The janitor that found me adopted me after I was recovered. He was not my father, but he is better than my father is. After a year, I found Rasnom… and failed in killing him again. This time he had to fight for his life with I crazily desired. The battle was long and destructive. I myself wiped out three buildings that _had_ families in them. Hyrule Castle Town exiled me from Hyrule Castle Town, Lon Lon Ranch, and the surrounding areas… My life was ruined. Then seven months later, I met you… that was the first time I talked since I was exiled, it felt good to talk to someone." Tyran concluded

"Man, that's heart-breaking to hear what you have had to go through… I guess it's my turn." Link stated "I was a young boy, around nine, when I woke up I found a…a… a _okay_ fairy hovering in my tree house. Her name was Navi, and was sent to me to help cure The Great Deku Tree from his illness. I defeated the monsters inside and cured The Great Deku Tree, but I was too late. He passed away very soon after I exited his insides… I was blamed with that by the Kokiri, Children of the forest, so I then headed out on the adventure of my life, to find the three spiritual stones, The Kokiri Emerald, The Goron's Ruby, and The Zora's Sapphire. However, that was only the beginning, for after I pulled the master sword out of its pedestal I was out of existence for seven years. By than, ganondorf was ruler of Hyrule and the world was in ruins. I found myself searching for the seven medallions. After I got those I saved my love, Zelda, and killed ganondorf." Link told Tyran quite calmly

"Sounds exciting… but I don't think your done" Tyran inquired

"You are right, after that I went on a search for my fairy because she was lost in Gannon's battle. I had to take down a skull kid in three days, but kept going back in time. Than I headed home, to Kokiri forest. After about three months, a mysterious man came into the forest and destroyed it and, again, got blamed for letting him do this. I was chased out of Kokiri forest. But I think" Link finished his epic tale.

"That sounds horrible… I feel sorry for you" Tyran sympathized with Link

"It's no big deal, I have gotten used to it" Link lied

"Well…that's grea……" Tyran struggled as he passed out as Link called the Nurse.

* * *

Hey, I think this chapter was needed to clear up somethings, R&R Please!!!!!!!!


	8. Complications in Kakariko Village

Woot! Last week of school, then let my story have constant updates… yay!

Chapter 8: Complications in Kakariko Village

"Hey, Link. I think it about time we go." Tyran spat out

"What's the hurry?" Link casually asked

"Oh, nothing… I am just getting restless." Tyran lied

"Ok, I guess your right," Link grieved "I was just enjoying the comfort of some people to hang around," Link stopped as he caught Tyran's eye "sorry."

"Cool, I will be outside when you're ready." Tyran sped as he rushed outside

"Ummm… ok?" Link watched the door close.

"Get up, Ugly!" barks a man around the age of twenty-three.

"No, why are you being mean?" Tyran asked as he got up to his feet in an open square with six trees and a fountain.

"Because you killed my best friend's brother." The man explained

"That was a while ago," Tyran reminded "and besides, why are you getting revenge for your friend's brother… your friend should be going after me."

"That is not the point…" The man stated as he realized how foolish he was being. "You deserve to be punished."

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Tyran nagged

"This army," The man said as three men and two teenagers stepped out from behind some trees "ha ha ha"

"This? This is an army? This is more like a tadpole in a swamp… and I am the big fish!" Tyran yelled as he pulled out two throwing knives that he had restocked on in the Village.

The four men charged Tyran. Two of the men had simple short swords, but one had and long sword and the man who started it all had a revamped axe with a semicircle cutting blade. The two teenagers where standing at a distance with slingshots and plenty of ammo.

Tyran threw the two knives and pinned two men to the ground, wounding but not killing. The man with the axe and a man with a short sword are left, plus the teens. He pulled out a dagger and throwing knife, throwing and hitting a teen in the shoulder. Tyran barely dodged and vertical swing from the axe. He blocked a slice from the man with a short sword with his dagger, then slashing the man in the leg.

The final man was angry. He dropped his axe and summoned fire to his hand. Tyran had no idea what to do, he was clueless. Tyran desperately summoned his magic whip and was going to try to slice the fireball in half, it didn't work. Tyran took the fireball directly and was getting very tired. Tyran reached for his other dagger, but it was gone as it had fallen out of its sheath in the confusion of the previous battle. The other teen was too worried about his friend to attack Tyran.

He leaped to his feet and sprinted to the teen, grabbing his slingshot and a Deku Nut. Tyran had one shot, to fire the deku right in front of the man and turn away before the flash went off. He shot, and was turned away just in time. When Tyran looked around to the man, he was on his knees. Tyran didn't waste time. He walked over to the man, still dazed, and pushed him on his back and stabbed him to the ground.

"I told you this wasn't an army." Tyran cockily said as he turned to the teen and handed him back the slingshot, hoping to prevent any future hatred toward him.

Then Tyran ran towards Link's current residence to see if he was ready to go.


	9. A New Proponent

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in … all… summer… and kinda leaving you hanging because my computer exploded (not really) and just got it fixed so now I can… Update!!!! Yay!!! R&R!!!!!

Chapter 9: A New Proponent

As our Heros left Kakariko Village, towards Death Mountain at around noon a beautifully sunny day, a new threat was lurking in the shadows of the cold, dark night.

"Link, I think we are being watched." Tyran spoke as he looked around for something

"Don't worry, there isn't anything here," Link consoled Tyran. "Besides, if there is... we can take 'em"

"I guess you're right, but it is still eerie out here." Tyran mumbled.

Then, from the shadows, crept a beautiful woman around the age of twenty-two with brown hair and sparkling, blue eyes that shone in the starry night sky. She quickly stalked behind Tyran and grabbed him by the neck, holding a dagger to his throat, shouted at Link.

"Hey! Who are you and... What are you doing?" shouted the woman as she struggled to keep Tyran disabled.

"Huh?" Link said as he turned around to see his very tough friend be strangle held by a skinny, weak looking woman. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Link as he dropped to his knees in laughter

"What? I am serious! I will kill your traveling partner; I have him in a death grip!" Yelled the strange woman.

"Huff…huff…huff" Link sighed as he tried to catch his breath "What is your name?"

"Azuara, but why do you ask that is not of your business?" Azuara asked as she slightly loosened her grip on Tyran's stiff neck.

"It is a polite question to ask to someone you do not know, now will you please release my friend?" Link politely asked Azuara.

"That depends… Do you two work for Rasnom?" Azuara replied

"No, actually we are trying to kill Rasnom." Link explained blatantly

"Really" Azuara said as she released Tyran from her deadly vice grip. "Then I must join you two so we can take down this tyrant that has enslaved Hyrule more villainously than Ganondorf could have even thought to have."

"Ok" Link opinionated

"Ok… but I get to strike the finally blow to Rasnom's skull" Tyran blurted out

"That's… fine with me." Azuara stated awkwardly

"Ok gang, we better get going!" Link yelled as he started running up a carved slope in Death Mountain.

"Where does that sound familiar?" Tyran asked out loud.

"Hmm… I don't know?" Azuara said as she followed Tyran who was gaining on Link.

"Oh well, I can't seem to remember" Said Tyran as he forgot all about what he was saying, and focused onto the most beautiful sight he ever saw… Azuara running beside him, as the sun began to set behind the Death Mountains.

I feel bad about leaving you hang this summer… sorry!


End file.
